Blythe's Alternate Outfits
]] This page describes all of the outfits Blythe has worn in the series. Include pics if you can! For Blythe's actual information please visit her character page. Gallery - Season One vlcsnap-2014-08-05-22h19m46s202.png|Blythe's Big Adventure Part One vlcsnap-2014-08-05-22h21m15s136.png|Blythe's Big Adventure Part Two vlcsnap-2014-08-05-22h23m21s43.png|Bad Hair Day Screenshot (286).png|Bad Hair Day welding Young_blythe.png|Bad Hair Day flashback vlcsnap-2014-08-05-22h24m26s238.png|Gailbreak! Gailbreak 00064.jpg|Gailbreak! with helmet on vlcsnap-2014-08-05-22h27m15s2.png|Gailbreak! vlcsnap-2014-08-05-22h28m11s151.png|Penny For Your Laughs and The Sister Story vlcsnap-2014-08-05-22h29m55s203.png|Alternate Gym Outfit vlcsnap-2014-08-05-22h34m22s18.png|Biskit Glammed-Up Blythe vlcsnap-2014-08-05-22h33m24s181.png|Biskit Glammed-Up Blythe (plus make-up) vlcsnap-2014-08-05-22h34m59s110.png|Mean Isn't Your Color vlcsnap-2014-08-05-22h38m12s49.png|Russell Up Some Fun vlcsnap-2014-08-05-22h39m43s230.png|Be Yourself vlcsnap-2014-08-05-22h41m32s18.png|Be Yourself and Pet Sounds vlcsnap-2014-08-05-22h42m09s126.png|Be Yourself vlcsnap-2014-08-05-22h44m52s176.png|Be Yourself vlcsnap-2014-08-05-22h43m08s156.png|Be Yourself vlcsnap-2014-08-05-22h45m58s128.png|What the huh? vlcsnap-2014-08-05-22h48m40s180.png|Alternate Track Outfit vlcsnap-2014-08-05-22h51m37s157.png|Blythe's Crush vlcsnap-2014-08-05-22h50m42s111.png|Blythe's Crush Outfit with Helmet and Skates vlcsnap-2014-08-05-22h54m27s41.png|Blythe's Crush Outfit with Helmet and Blue Shoes MinkaFallsOnPillow.png|Dumb Dumbwaiter messy hair.png|Dumb Dumbwaiter messy hair Screen Shot 2014-11-16 at 9.09.06 PM.png|As seen in Eve of Destruction Screen Shot 2014-11-17 at 12.47.56 PM.png|Books and Covers Screen Shot 2014-11-17 at 12.39.57 PM.png|Books and Covers (Mathelete Shirt) Screen Shot 2014-11-17 at 10.37.14 AM.png|So You Skink You Can Dance? Screenshot (137).png|So You Skink You Can Dance flashback 1 how cute is she Screenshot (138).png|So You Skink You Can Dance flashback 2 Screenshot (139).png|So You Skink You Can Dance flashback 3 Screen Shot 2014-11-17 at 10.50.14 AM.png|So You Skink You Can Dance? (Formal Outfit) Screen Shot 2014-11-17 at 10.54.09 AM.png|Lights, Camera, Mongoose! Screen Shot 2014-11-17 at 7.56.18 PM.png|Trading Places Screen Shot 2014-11-17 at 10.25.54 PM.png|Topped with Buttercream Screen Shot 2014-11-17 at 10.30.49 PM.png|Sweet (Truck) Ride Screen Shot 2014-11-18 at 8.12.32 AM.png|Helicopter Dad Screen Shot 2014-11-18 at 8.13.22 AM.png|What's in The Batter without the backpack.png|What's in the Batter? without the backpack butterfly necklace.png|What's in the Batter? with the necklace on Batter.png|What's in the Batter? half asleep sleepy.png|What's in the Batter? half asleep without necklace scary.png|What's in the Batter? pajamas Pushing_Bylthe_on_hospital_tray.png|What Did You Say? Screenshot (145).png|What Did You Say? and Blythe's Big Adventure Part One Cl game spotlight blythe.png|Bakers and Fakers Screenshot (146).png|Bakers and Fakers apron Screen Shot 2014-11-18 at 7.54.16 AM.png|Terriers and Tiaras LPS_021_05_570x420.jpg|Terriers and Tiaras Zoey shirt AndRussellAin'tCompeting.png|Terriers and Tiaras Stage mom hair with Zoey shirt Screen Shot 2014-11-18 at 7.55.40 AM.png|Terriers and Tiaras (Stage Mom) hair.png|Terriers and Tiaras Stage mom with original hair Screenshot (149).png|Terriers and Tiaras Stage mom new hair and no makeup Screen Shot 2014-11-18 at 7.57.39 AM.png|Lotsa Luck Screen Shot 2014-11-18 at 8.00.00 AM.png|Lotsa Luck (Kung Fu Quilting) Screen Shot 2014-11-18 at 8.17.35 AM.png|Door-Jammed EmoBlythe.png|Door-Jammed Biskit Blythe Screen Shot 2014-11-18 at 8.20.21 AM.png|Door-Jammed (Formal) Screen Shot 2014-11-18 at 8.31.53 AM.png|Frenemies Screen Shot 2014-11-18 at 8.33.48 AM.png|Blythe's Pet Project Screen Shot 2014-11-16 at 9.32.58 PM.png|Summertime Blues Screen Shot 2014-11-16 at 9.48.20 PM.png|Summertime Blues Gallery - Season Two 140920lpss02e01-0005.jpg|Missing Blythe, photo 140920lpss02e01-0006.jpg|Missing Blythe, photo Screenshot (151).png|Missing Blythe headphones 140920lpss02e01-0008.jpg|Missing Blythe and Why Can't We Be Friends? 140920lpss02e02-0001.jpg|The Nest Hats Craze! 140920lpss02e03-0001.jpg|Eight Arms to Hold You 140920lpss02e03-0004.jpg|Eight Arms to Hold You, imaginary Blythe_in_heart_of_parkness.jpg|Heart of Parkness Blythe in Pawlm Reading.jpg|Pawlm Reading Screenshot (153).png|Pawlm Reading disguise Screenshot (154).png|Pawlm Reading disguise without wig and glasses PepperWithShovel.png|The Treasure of Henrietta Twombly Screenshot (155).png|Sheriff Baxter Blythe in What Meme Worry.jpg|What, Meme Worry? What_Meme_Worry_082.jpg|What, Meme Worry? pajamas Screenshot_(140).png|The Big, Feathered Parade Blythe in A Day at the Museum.png|A Day at the Museum Blythe in Alligators and Handbags.png|Alligators and Handbags hqdefault.jpg|Alligators and Handbags 2x11_-Blythe's_Big_Idea.png|Blythe's Big Idea AllAngryAtJasper.png|Commercial Success Blythe&PetsRelaxing.png|So Interesting Screenshot (156).png|So interesting Littlest_Pet_Shop_-_So_Interesting.jpg|So Interesting fantasy Screenshot (158).png|To Paris With Zoe without beret Blythe in To Paris With Zoe.png|To Paris With Zoe Blythe in Super Sunil.jpg|Super Sunil Screenshot (159).png|Super Sunil soda pop Screenshot (161).png|Sweet Pepper Blythe in Shanghai Hi-Jinks.png|Shanghai Hi-Jinks Screenshot (163).png|Grounded Blythe in Inside Job.png|Inside Job Screenshot (165).png|Blythe Biskit style Blythe in Plane it on Rio!.png|Plane it on Rio! Screenshot (166).png|Littlest Bigfoot Blythe's camping attire.png|Littlest Bigfoot Screenshot (167).png|Sunil's Sick Day Screenshot (169).png|static hair Screenshot (171).png|almost got it Blythe_in_The_Hedgehog_In_The_Plastic_Bubble.jpg|The Hedgehog In The Plastic Bubble Screen_Shot_2014-11-17_at_12.02.35_PM.png|The Hedgehog In The Plastic Bubble, imaginary Screenshot (174).png|blanket Blythe in Standup Stinker.png|Standup Stinker Screenshot (178).png|Baxter and stinky act Screenshot (179).png|The Expo Factor Part 1 (dream) Screenshot (180).png|The Expo Factor Part 1 pajamas Screenshot (181).png|The Expo Factor Part 1 hat Blythe in The Expo Factor - Part 1.jpg|The Expo Factor - Part 1 Blythe in The Expo Factor - Part 2.png|The Expo Factor - Part 2 Gallery - Season Three Screenshot (182).png|Sleeper (roller skates) Blythe_in_Sleeper.jpg|Sleeper Screenshot (185).png|War of the Weirds Screenshot (186).png|Some Assistance Required Blythe_and_Youngmee_in_Secret_Cupet.png|Secret Cupet Screenshot (187).png|Hamster Hoods Screenshot (188).png|Tongue Tied pajamas Blythe in Tongue Tied.png|Tongue Tied Blythe in What's So Scary About the Jungle Everything!.png|What's So Scary About the Jungle? Everything! Blythe in Two Pets for Two Pests.png|Two Pets for Two Pests feud for thought.JPG|Feud for thought science.JPG|labcoat Blythe in Fish Out of Water.png|Fish Out of Water Blythe in If the Shoe Fits.png|If the Shoe Fits Screenshot (213).png|If the shoe fits party Screenshot (214).png|The Very Littlest Pet Shop Blythe in The Secret Recipe.png|The Secret Recipe Screenshot (270).png|The Secret Recipe memory Screenshot (272).png|The Secret Recipe memory Screenshot (273).png|The Secret Recipe memory Screenshot (274).png|The Secret Recipe memory and To Paris With Zoe Screenshot (218).png|Winter Wonder wha Screenshot (219).png|Winter Wonder Wha spa Screenshot (220).png|Winter Wonder Wha hot tub Screenshot (221).png|Winter Wonder Wha without the jacket Blythe's winter gear in Winter Wonder Wha....png|Winter Wonder Wha...? Screenshot (222).png|Winter Wonder Wha with goggles Screenshot (223).png|Winter Wonder Wha goggles on Screenshot (224).png|Winter Wonder Wha ice skates Lps929.png|Snow Stormin' Screenshot (225).png|Snow Stormin' Blythe's winter gear in Snow Stormin'.jpg|Snow Stormin', fantasy Blythe's movie star attire in Snow Stormin'.png|Snow Stormin', fantasy Blythe in Back Window.png|Back Window Screenshot (226).png|Room Enough Blythe in Room Enough.png|Room Enough and A Night at the Pawza ADifferentKindOfGirl10.png|Room Enough earbuds Lps992.png|Blythe evolution Young Blythe as a wild child.png|Room Enough, fantasy Screenshot (238).png|Room Enough fantasy no hat Lps975.png|Room enough fantasy Lps977.png|Room Enough fantasy Lps980.png|Room Enough fantasy Screenshot (235).png|Room Enough fantasy Screenshot (236).png|Room Enough fantasy Blythe in Why Can't We Be Friends.JPG|Why Can't We Be Friends? Screenshot (276).png|Pet Sounds Blythe in The Sister Story.png|The Sister Story Screenshot (277).png|The Sister Story pajamas Screenshot (279).png|farmer's market ala Blythe Screenshot (280).png|The Sister Story with helmet Screenshot (281).png|A Night at The Pawza Screenshot (282).png|A Night at The Pawza headphones Screenshot (283).png|A Night at The Pawza Screenshot (284).png|Proud as a... Peacock? Screenshot (285).png|Proud as a... Peacock? fantasy Blythe in Sue Syndrome.jpg|Sue Syndrome Blythe in In the Loop.png|In the Loop Blythe in It's the Pet Fest - Part 1.jpg|It's the Pet Fest! - Part 1 Blythe in It's the Pet Fest - Part 2.png|It's the Pet Fest! - Part 2 Everyday Clothes *In the pilot, Blythe wore a purple-blue top with an almost knee length peach skirt, black shoes, and pantyhose with star pattern. She has a gold necklace and wore her hair in a ponytail with an orange scrunchie. *Black T-shirt with white frilly layered skirt and black belt. She wears her normal black shoes, a gray pair of pattern pantyhose, and her normal gold necklace. Her hair is worn down with a peach bow. *A very pale yellow shirt under a loose, light green top with glittery designs on it and dark pair of jeans. Her shoes are plain flats. Her hair is fully pulled back and down. *A teal T-shirt with a single dark blue paw-print on the chest, dark blue-gray ruffle skirt, white pantyhose, knee length gray-purple boots, and a single purple bracelet. Her hair was worn in a ponytail with her bangs loose with hair framing her face. *A blue shirt worn over a gray dress with dark gray line detailing, black bracelet, plain gray pantyhose, and black flats. Her hair was worn down and wavy, and also had a blue bow on the side. *A recolor of the outfit above, consisting of a dark teal dress with lined detailing all over it worn under a bright cyan jacket. Worn with gray pantyhose, dark gray sneakers, a red bracelet, red hair pieces, and a pink flower. *During the second half of the pilot, Blythe wore a blue button-down jacket over a gray tank top and pair of black jean shorts with hearts all over them and a plain belt. She also had a pair of knee length pink boots and wore her hair in low braids held with pink flowery and tan bubble pieces. *A pink T-shirt, khaki-green jeans, and multiple pink bracelets. Her hair is worn in braided pigtails held with pink pieces and a reddish flower in her hair.She also wore a pale blue and purple helmet with a pair of dark purple skates. *A red shirt with double gold necklaces and a pair of jean short-shorts with a brown belt with a star in the center. Her hair is worn down with a bit of wave near the bottom with a red hair bow. *A pink T-shirt with pale purple markings and a pair of gray capri pants, along with red shoes and multiple bracelets. Wore her hair in a ponytail. *A spotted blue top with slightly puffed sleeves over a white tank top with gray capri pants and black flats. *White and dark blue striped shirt with blue jeans and a red belt and flats. She had her hair worn in braids with her normal hair pieces. *A gray and pale blue dress with ribbon around the waist, blue pantyhose and gray shoes. Her hair was worn in a plain ponytail. *A white tank top with sky blue half-jacket and a pair of dark gray jean shorts worn with a black belt with small cyan blue flower. Also tall gray boots, black bracelet, and a blue pearl bracelet. She wore her hair flat and pulled her bangs mostly back. Later she pulls her hair into a ponytail with a blue scrunchie and dons a blue-gray beanie with a flower clipped to it. *A recolor of the outfit above consisting of light purple shirt under a blue jacket, dark blue shorts, tan jewelry, belt, and boots. The clip on her belt is purple. *A yellow polka dot top under white shirt and long sea foam green skirt. Along with pair of gray boots. Hair worn the same way as above. *Pale yellow top worn with a dark gray/black pleated skirt worn with a red belt. She also has red hair pieces, tall red boots, a gold heart necklace, and pale yellow flowers worn in her hair, which was styled in pigtail-braids. * A white T-shirt under a dark purple-red tank top with yellow lining and matching shorts. Tall white knee socks and a pair of blue sneakers with yellow lining. *A light gray T-shirt with deep red skirt with a striped belt segment, gold necklace, black shoes, and a pair of fishnet pantyhose with star markings. Her hair is pulled up into a bun with multiple loose curls of hair in the front. *A deep blue glittery blouse over a very pale pink tank top. Along with red jeans, dark red/brown flats, and a purple wristwatch. Her hair is worn up in a bun with few loose curls, while her bangs are are brushed to the side. *A bright purple top with white skirt and a pair of darker purple shoes. She also has on a purple and white headband, a black belt, necklace, and pantyhose with a star decoration. *A violet and lilac striped shirt with a knot tied on the side, worn with dark wash capri pants, white and red sneakers, and two bracelets. Her hair was worn in a ponytail tied with a scrunchie. *A green crop top covered in glitter over a very pale yellow tank top and a pair of dark wash jeans. At first her hair was a mess, but she fixes it later. *A variation of the above, but the top was pink and the undershirt was white-pink. Worn with a purple and white headband and her hair was straight down. At one point, her bangs were put into an "emo style" when she imitated the Biskits. *White shirt with many blue lines and details on it, dark wash denim capris, dark blue and white sneakers, and a dark blue headband with white spots all over it. Her hair was worn straight down. *A purple top with denim skirt and tall purple boots. Her hair was worn in a normal ponytail with the scrunchie. Special Occasions *A blue dress with sequined top half and a pair of white dancing shoes. Blythe's hair was pulled up into a very detailed bun with few loose curls. *For her segment on Terriers and Tiaras, Blythe wore a pink top with Zoe's face on it, a purple skirt, dark purple shoes, and purple-gray panythose with stars on them. Her hair was worn down and wavy. *After becoming a "stage mom", Blythe's hair was very curly and she wore dark makeup. Her outfit became a neon purple dress with white frills and tan cowboy boots. The Zoe shirt she wore remained. *A minty dress with three layers of ruffles. Worn with a green necklace, belt, and black heels with the part over the foot being white. Her hair was worn in a single bun. *For the Biskit's birthday party, Blythe wore an alost knee-length dress with purple frills, a purple belt, black shoes, a beaded necklace, a purple shoulder bag, and black and purple braclets. Her hair is worn down and wavy. Category:Other Pages Category:Outfit galleries Other/Unique *As a spy in "Gailbreak!", Blythe wore her hair down with black cap, black elbow sleeve shirt, boots, and a pair of black capris. *In hopes of turning Sue away from copying her, Blythe dressed in very gawdy attire consisting of a green and blue jersey with an 8 on the front, purple skirt with pale purple ruffled lining, orange leggings with yellow spots, black boots, and a pair of soft-blue fuzzy leg warmers. On her head was a purple hat with red band and a big yellow feather. She wore her hair in a ponytail. *For gym, Blythe wears a purple shirt with a picture of a rabbit on it and a pair of blue-purple knee length pants, along with a pair of white sneakers. *The Mathletes shirt is yellow with a deep purple icon in the middle and green lining. *As a baby, Blythe wore a pink shirt with a big pink and white bunny eared hood, diaper, and pink booties. *As a younger girl, her magician costume consisted of a top hat, cape, and dark brown fake mustache. *As a little girl, Blythe was shown to wear her hair in low, curled buns held with purple hair pieces. She wore a pink sweater with light pink stripes and darker pink hearts, a dark pink skirt, and a pair of pink boots. *A white and pink apron. *A lab coat and goggles *For the election in Inside Job Blythe wore the same outfit as Whittany. Her hair was worn down and wavy and she wore a bow in her hair the same color as the blazer. *A violet jacket worn over a light pink shirt, a violet skirt, and black heels. Her hair was the same as it was when she was a stage mom. *A white robe with a purple "B" sewn into it. She had a face mask and cucumbers on her eyes. Her hair was in a ponytail and had a white towel on it. *A pair of pink footie pajamas with white polka dots and a zipper. Her hair is pulled up into a bun. She wore the same thing in her dream in "The Expo Factor Part 1" but her hair was down and wavy and she wore a baby pink bow. *A pair of brown overalls over a white shirt and red flats. *A purple wizards cloke with light yellow stars, a dark purple belt, a watch necklace, and a dark purple hat with stars and a purple ribbon. Her hair is worn in pigtails. *A gray sweat shirt and the same pants and boots as above. *A purpleish gray winter coat with redish pink pants, tall black boots with fur, black gloves, and a redish pink winter hat. *When Blythe is going skiing with the Biskits she wears a puffy black coat over a pink shirt with pink and gray sweatpants, pink, black, and gray boots, black gloves, and a pink sweatband. *A few years before she moved to Downtown City, Blythe wore a pair of short sky blue polka dotted overalls with a pale yellow shirt, socks, and red sneakers. Her hair was worn in a braid with a red headband and she had a retainer. *A pink shirt with light pink cuffs and dark pink line detailing tied into a not over a white tank top with a pair of light brown shorts, a brown belt, gray socks with a single red line on them, and brown hiking boots. Her hair is worn in a ponytail with a pink scrunchie. *A black vampie suit with dark blue detailing and a red cape. Her hair is styled to look like a vampire's and she has on dark red lipstick. *During her Baxter and Stinky act with Pepper, Blythe wore a long sleeved red and blue striped shirt with light blue shorts, yellow suspenders, white socks with a green line on them, and black sneakers. *A pink purple and green flower petal dress with pink wings and a pink flower necklace. *Same outfit as in Super Sunil but covered in orange soda. *A pair of purple and white pajamas. In the pilot, the top had a pink heart on it. *A red flannel, blue jeans, and red sneakers. Her hair is worn in braids. *When Vinnie imagines why Blythe can talk to pets, she wears two unsual outfits. The first one is a green rain jacket with yellow cuffs over a red and blue striped dress with gray pantyhose, a purple and orange stripped hat with bunny ears and a pink puff ball, a bright purple umbrella and sky blue rainboots. The second one is a bright purple dress with puffed sleeves, yellow buttons, a white belt, cuffs, and collar, gray pantyhose, red rainboots, and a bright pink baseball cap. *During the flashbacks in "The Treasure of Henrietta Twombly" Blythe's ancestor Sheriff Baxter wears a light purple vest with a sheriff's star over a long sleeved white shirt with a pair of gray pants, a black belt, light purple cowboy boots, and a gray hat. *During Minka's fantasy of why Blythe can talk to the pets, as a young girl, Blythe wore a leopard/cheetah cave girl outfit and torn brown booties. Her hair was up in two messy pigtails. *During Young Mee's fantasy of how Blythe can use her ability to talk to pets to solve crimes, Blythe wears the same SCI outfit as Whittany. She has purple glasses with darker purple lenses and her hair is held up in a ponytail by a pink bow. Trivia Category:Other Pages Category:Outfit galleries